


Warmth Illustrations

by Lex_of_Gotham



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, References to Abuse, Violence, mature themes, minor nudity, references to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drawings I'm doing for my JayDick fic Warmth. Anyone interested in seeing some scenes from that fic can find them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Dick’s fingers lingered, just a few moments longer then they should. The silence stretched on, a moment that neither of them dared to break. Jason, for a sudden, desperate moment, dreaded when Dick would  move away from him, when he would lose that warmth, that touch._

_Then a soft mouth pressed ever-so gently to a scar on Jason’s shoulder, pulling away as quickly as it had been there, soft as the touch of butterfly wings."_


	2. Part 3

_"In the aftermath of sex, laying in tangled sheets and pressed together intimately, as close as was possible with Dick still curled against his back and inside of him. Jason’s breathing slowed and evened, welcoming the embrace of the older around him. This was part of it too, this holding, allowing himself to care and feel despite what logic said of what they had just done."_


End file.
